


Blue Paladins

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, LONG LIVE THE ALLURANCE, Mild Angst, No Spoilers, Pobre Lance, Son muy bonitos, Y a Allura, Yo le quiero mucho, allura is a sweetheart, background Sheith - Freeform, pinning lance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: "Debería parecerle hermoso el amanecer.Debería disfrutar de lo que veía porque, después de todo, después de todo, estaba vivo.Debería, pero no era así.Los sentimientos le venían grandes, demasiado inmensos para guardarlos en su pecho, impidiéndole dormir o calmarse. Por eso mismo estaba en el frío exterior con su traje de paladín, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en su león. No quería pensar, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. No tenía nada que ver con las misiones, con echar a su familia de menos, con la presión de ser un paladín. No. Se trataba al mismo tiempo de algo sencillo y complicado. Y es que podría saber llevar muchas situaciones difíciles pero esta... esta era demasiado."Situado en algún punto entre la séptima y la octava temporada, spoiler free.Lance POV





	Blue Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz cumple memelito ♥

Debería parecerle hermoso el amanecer.

Debería disfrutar de lo que veía porque, después de todo, _después de todo,_ estaba vivo.

Debería, pero no era así.

Los sentimientos le venían grandes, demasiado inmensos para guardarlos en su pecho, impidiéndole dormir o calmarse. Por eso mismo estaba en el frío exterior con su traje de paladín, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en su león. No quería pensar, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. No tenía nada que ver con las misiones, con echar a su familia de menos, con la presión de ser un paladín. No. Se trataba al mismo tiempo de algo sencillo y complicado. Y es que podría saber llevar muchas situaciones difíciles pero esta... esta era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y al instante una mezcla de azul y violeta inundó su mente, apretaba su corazón y le producía una enorme desazón saber que a pesar de tenerlo al alcance estaba tan, tan lejos. Miró al cielo, preguntándose por qué tenían que ser así las cosas, por qué él no podía ser más para ella, por qué no podía ser lo que necesitaba, tragando las lágrimas una vez más porque se negaba a llorar. Él no era así, no lloraba por cosas tan superficiales, eso no iba con su personalidad. Se limpió la humedad de su mejilla con rapidez en cuanto la sintió, negándolo todo, simplificando como procuraba hacer porque si lo aceptaba, sería mil veces peor.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? No te tenía por alguien madrugador —La voz de Keith le sobresaltó. El moreno le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, que devolvió alzando los hombros y fingiendo normalidad.

—Bueno, señor importante, a veces lo hago, como hoy.

—Uh-hum… ya. ¿Te importa que me una a ti? —Lance frunció el ceño extrañado ante ese acercamiento por su parte, pero asintió relajando la expresión.

—Claro…

—Así si vamos a ser miserables al menos que no sea en solitario —Alzó las cejas, preocupado ante la caída de la sonrisa en el rostro de Keith, su dificultad para tragar saliva, reflejada en la suya propia.

—No sé a qué t—

—Lance, estamos solos, relájate, no voy a decir nada —Se disponía a negarlo todo cuando el murmullo de su amigo le interrumpió—, supongo que no está en nuestro destino que las personas que amamos nos devuelvan el sentimiento.

Pestañeó varias veces, intentando evitar que esas lágrimas insistentes vieran la misma luz que sus ojos, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies. Se mordió el labio inferior, respirando entrecortadamente, el nudo en su garganta más difícil de tragar a medida que pasaban los segundos y esos ojos azules clavados en su mente como un recordatorio cruel de lo que nunca sería suyo.

—Sé que eres todo alboroto cuando hay chicas cerca pero desde el primer momento guardaste una mirada especial para _ella._

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Su susurro fue en un tono desconocido hasta para él mismo, sus palabras estranguladas por la tensión de su garganta, tragando saliva.

—Casi tanto como a mí con Shiro, supongo —Lance negó con la cabeza, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Nah, lo tuyo con Shiro es especial —Keith le miró con la más pequeña de las sonrisas, sus ojos llenos de cansancio y no le extrañaba lo más mínimo. No después de _todo_ lo ocurrido.

—¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza hablarlo con ella? —Lance resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, sí, claro. Un niñato como yo aspirando a una princesa alteana, por supuesto —Negó con la cabeza, mirando al cielo—, no está para mí, Keith, es solo un sueño.

—Conocer vida extraterrestre siempre fue el sueño de Shiro y mira, siempre tuvo a un alien cerca —comentó señalándose la cara, haciéndole reír un poco.

—No es lo mismo. Ella es perfecta, bellísima, inteligente, divertida y yo… —Subió un hombro, esa desagradable presión en su pecho de vuelta con toda su malicia—, yo soy Lance. El payaso que de vez en cuando acierta al disparar. Podría volverme a la tierra y que ella tomase mi lugar, no habría diferencia alguna de estar o no estar en el grupo. Soy completamente prescindible.

—Eh, eso no es cierto y ya lo hablamos en su día. Eres alguien muy importante para nosotros, eres una persona buena de verdad y sí, nos haces reír, pero agradecemos enormemente esa facilidad que tienes para quitarle hierro al asunto. De no estar tú con tu despreocupación por aquí nos habríamos vuelto locos —Sabía que todo eso se lo decía por hacerle sentir mejor, pero no le interrumpió—. Hunk te adora, Pidge también te quiere mucho, a su manera. Sé que a Shiro le importas y le gustas porque me dio más de una charla para que me llevase mejor contigo. Coran nos quiere a todos y Allura te valora, no pienses que no.

—Ya, eso ya lo sé. Sé que me apreciáis pero eso no quita que sea un simple chaval a sus ojos, no un príncipe ni nadie digno al que dedicar miradas enamoradas. Solo un niño idiota que no sabe sumar dos más dos sin que alguien se mofe de él, un baboso y un pesado con un cuelgue estúpido que no sabe pasar página cuando le dejan claro que no… no… tiene posibilidades.

Se le rompió la voz en la última frase y maldijo en voz baja llevándose una mano a los ojos para refregarse las lágrimas, apartando el rostro hasta orientarlo al lado contrario de donde Keith le escuchaba. Al levantar la vista en un tembloroso suspiro, se le paró el mundo.

Allura le observaba pasando la mano por el león al acercarse a él. Sus cejas se alzaban en el centro, preocupadas. Sintió su estómago hundirse, pánico ante la situación de la que no sabía cómo salir. _¿Cuánto ha escuchado? ¿Qué ha escuchado?_ No podía mirarla, no podía cruzarse con esos ojos, no ahora, no sintiendo tanto como sentía. _¿Y por qué tanto si ella solo fue una más?_ _No, nunca fue una más. No en el fondo._ Sus pasos pararon frente a él y se encogió de manera instintiva al ver las manos de la alteana acercarse a él.

—Lance —Le gustaba, no, _adoraba_ cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de esa mujer—, no… no te veo así.

—No sé qué has oído pe—

—No hagas eso, no finjas sonrisas si no las sientes —Le cortó a media falsa sonrisa en un fútil intento de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos—, solo me gustan cuando son sinceras.

Los pasos de Keith arrastraron tierra al alejarse de ellos y al bajar la mirada, cerrando los labios, dejando caer las comisuras, vio la mano de Allura sostener la suya. Ante el contacto de su piel, Lance apretó sus largos dedos, rodeando la suave y pequeña mano de la alteana. Por más que intentaba tragar saliva, le era imposible. Se sentía inútil y patético al mostrarse así ante ella, no quería su lástima ni unas palabras de confort que no le ayudarían a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Su corazón roto. La angustia de amar a alguien y, como dijo Keith, que no fuera correspondido.

—Lance, no quiero un príncipe. No quiero al hombre perfecto que engaña con suaves palabras y promesas. No soy esa, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré. He… cometido errores, sin duda, pero solo por la ilusión de algo que imaginé y no era real.

—Entiendo tus sentimientos, no tienes que explicarme nada —Sintió un escalofrío causado por la tremenda desazón de su alma unida a esa caricia constante que solo le hacía tener unas esperanzas huecas que no llevaban a nada—. Como dicen en La Tierra, las comparaciones son odiosas, ¿no?

—Ni yo siento que deba, es solo… ¿Sabes? Alguna vez se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de gustarte más allá de toda esa palabrería tuya, pero siempre me dije a mí misma que no podía ser. Pero has cambiado conmigo.

—Si alguna vez te he incomodado, lo siento mucho —Allura le apretó la mano, dando unos tímidos pasos al frente, acercándose a él, aún incapaz de alzar la vista de sus pies.

—No, Lance, de hecho… muchísimas veces me has hecho sentir mejor. Hablar contigo me ha ayudado siempre a avanzar cuando me atascaba, me das fuerza con lo mucho que me apoyas y ves aspectos de mí misma muy positivos. Me impulsas a ser mejor con tus palabras de aliento, con lo mucho que crees en mí cuando yo no lo hago… con tus abrazos. Y jamás olvidaré cuando te arrojaste a lo que bien pudo ser tu muerte por mí. Gracias, por todo.

—No… no lo hago buscando nada —Era tal la vergüenza de su comportamiento que ni podía sacar fuerzas para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Por ello intentaba hablar con la visión borrosa y el corazón en un puño—. Solo digo lo evidente, no tienes que agradecer nada, más bien yo a ti por no apartarme de ti.

—Jamás haría eso. No puedo apartarme de alguien que me aprecia tanto.

—Que te quiere tanto —murmuró, las lágrimas cayendo sin control alguno, un sollozo atascado en su garganta. Quizás no era la mejor manera de declararse pero no quiso reprimirse ahora que ella sabía de primera mano que sus sentimientos no eran cualquier cosa. Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos que se le antojaron interminables.

—Nunca tomé en serio tus acciones ni tus flirteos —La voz de la alteana no era más que un susurro, tan cercano ahora que podía sentir su aliento en la piel—, por eso aparté de mi mente y corazón cualquier impulso que pudiera tener. Pero durante un tiempo he… no entiendo mis sentimientos. Pero crecen, son cada vez más fuertes y creo —Alzó la mano, poniéndole sus delicados dedos en la barbilla. No fue hasta que Lance alzó su enrojecida mirada, clavando azul en azul, que ella no siguió hablando—, creo que estoy sintiendo algo muy especial por ti, paladín azul.

Se le abrieron los labios al ver dos gruesas lágrimas correr por las oscuras mejillas de Allura porque no esperaba ese sentimiento ni reacción en ella. Pero entonces sonrió, bajando la mano de su mentón a su pecho, riéndose de la manera más dulce, deslumbrándole con su hermosura. Había visto miles de galaxias y planetas bellos en el espacio, pero jamás nada se igualaría a lo que tenía frente a él.

—Quizás no llego al nivel de quererte como tú a mí pero…

—Allura, ¿me estás diciendo que te gusto? —La chica asintió, apartando la mirada con un sonrojo bellísimo.

—No me puedo creer que te lo haya dicho —La mente de Lance dejó de funcionar. No podía ser real lo que ocurría y sin embargo ahí lo tenía, frente a él—. Estoy aterrada, Lance, di algo.

—¿Qué clase de mundo es este en el que tú tienes miedo por lo que sientes por mí? ¿Sigo dormido? ¿Eres Pidge disfrazada? —Sacó valor y[ tocó ](https://twitter.com/viianki/status/970160470857527296)el dorso de la mano de la alteana con las yemas de los dedos.

—No Lance —Se mordió el labio y casi le da un infarto ante esa sonrisita—, estás despierto.

Cuando alzó los ojos a los suyos, le dejó sin respiración.

Allura era hermosa, hasta ahí todo obvio. Pero esa mirada suave, cariñosa y dedicada solo para él le llenó el pecho de un amor que se escapaba a cualquier descripción posible. Sobrepasado por los sentimientos, impactado por haber pasado de la pesadumbre más absoluta al regocijo más inmenso, lloró un poco más. Allura dio una pequeña risa entre aspiraciones de nariz, también con lágrimas fluyendo incesantes, juntando su frente a la de él, respirando hondo.

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir por mis malas decisiones.

—No, Allura, hiciste lo que te decía tu corazón y si ahora yo tengo un hueco en él y puedo quedarme pienso hacerme una piscina y un chalet porque nena, va a ser a largo plazo.

—Eres un idiota tremendo.

Obviamente fue ella la que, tras ponerse de puntillas, le besó en los labios. Fue húmedo por sus lágrimas pero cálido por los sentimientos. Un torbellino de ellos arrasando los desordenados pensamientos de Lance, parte de su cordura y casi su capacidad de respirar. Lo imaginó mil veces en la cama del castillo justo antes de dormir, pero sentir sus gruesos y suaves labios acariciarle de la manera más dulce le hizo querer más. Más. No separarse jamás del aroma y sabor de sus besos. Adicto incluso antes de tenerlos, perdido ahora que los probó. Susurró su nombre, agarrando las mejillas morenas de la chica, pasando los pulgares por sus marcas rosadas, tras sus mechones blancos hasta sus puntiagudas orejas. Sabía que posó sus manos en la armadura, pero no las sentía en su piel y le dio rabia, por lo que las llevó hasta su cuello, asintiendo con un _“así sí, preciosa”,_ sonriendo mientras la besaba de nuevo con el corazón lleno de amor y sus uñas acariciándole la nuca.

Quizás no era la perfecta historia de amor, quizás ella jamás le llegaría a amar tanto como él lo hacía, pero no le importaba. La tenía en sus brazos y no le importaba. Acariciaba su pelo y no le afectaba. La hacía reír con más frases pícaras y no lo veía un problema. Porque al fin sentía que encajaba. Al fin se sentía querido.

En los brazos de esa mujer, encontró su lugar en el universo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU SOFT CAUSE I AM  
> Bueno, ya iré dejando más de mis otp en voltron. A veces serán soft a veces kinkys.  
> Gracias por leer y comentar, os adoro  
> Nos vemos por twitter! →TifaK_Sugar


End file.
